See You Again
by writeallnight
Summary: Nell just needs to see for herself that Kensi is alive, even if she's not awake. When she does, she gets a glimpse into the depth of Deeks' feelings for his partner. Takes place several days after "The Queen's Gambit."


A/N: This one hurts guys. Not as much as another one I have coming. But pretty close. Ugh. Feelings. Enjoy!

* * *

 _It's been a long day without you, my friend_

 _And I'll tell you all about it when I see you again_

 _We've come a long way from where we began_

 _Oh, I'll tell you all about it when I see you again_

 _When I see you again_

 _-See You Again_

Nell walked quickly down the hospital hallway. It was quiet now, just the occasional nurse passing by. There were only fifteen minutes left of visiting hours, things at the Mission had gone later than she wanted, and she'd nearly decided to go home. But she hadn't been to visit Kensi yet and something inside her knew she wouldn't rest until she could see for herself that her friend was alive.

The door to Kensi's room was open. Deeks sat in a chair next to the bed, his back to Nell, his hand entwined with his partner's. Nell hesitated, wondering if she was interrupting a private moment.

Deeks spoke softly, his thumb moving gently, back and forth over Kensi's hand. "So then Callen goes up to the guy and is all, 'excuse me,' and before he can get another word out this guy just takes off. And Sam heads for the stairs and Callen's on his tail and they hit the door and I just come flying out of nowhere like freaking Superman and BAM! He's on the ground."

He chuckled. "It was uh, one of my best take downs yet. Top ten definitely. Behind that time in the pool and almost as good as that time at the elementary school playground."

He paused, reaching to smooth a strand of hair behind her ear. "You should have seen Nell interrogate him. She's come a really long way. You two would make some kind of badass team right now."

Nell felt tears sting her eyes as she listened to Deeks continue to tenderly describe every detail of his day to his partner, down to what he'd eaten for lunch and the way Granger had given him the side eye after he'd made a joke in Ops. He left nothing out and his eyes never strayed from her face.

His voice grew thick with emotion as he continued. "We did a lot of good today. But uh, I don't know how many more of these days I can take without you Kens. It's…they just go on forever when you're not there. I need you back, Partner. So you're just going to have to wake up all right? Please?"

Nell couldn't imagine his pain right now. He'd seemed so strong this week at work. Worried, but still focused, doing his job the best he could without Kensi there. Listening to him pour his heart out to the woman he loved was the most heartbreaking thing she had ever experienced. She brushed away the lone tear that had slipped down her cheek and tapped softly on the door.

Deeks turned in surprise, his hand still covering his partner's. "Hey, Nell."

"Hey." She stepped a little closer. "I'm sorry, I know you wanted us to wait until she woke up, but I just…"

"It's okay," he said. "I'm glad you're here."

"How's she doing?"

"No change yet," Deeks told her, his gaze drifting back to Kensi's pale face.

Nell set the vase of flowers she'd brought on the bedside table. "Do you do this every night? Come here and talk to her about your day?"

"Yeah," Deeks gave her a sad smile. "I don't want her to feel like she's missing out. She'd want to know that everybody's okay. That I'm okay."

He was broken. In the dim light of the hospital room she could see in his eyes the fear, the worry, the exhaustion that he'd been hiding from them all. She searched for something to say, something to comfort him. "It's good that you talk to her. They say that sometimes coma patients can hear their loved ones. That it helps them to hear their voices."

"That's uh, that's what the doctor said." Deeks shrugged. "I think maybe it helps me more than her. I really miss her, you know?"

Nell watched his eyes well up. "Yeah, me too," she said softly.

It was then she spotted the ring on Kensi's finger. She looked up at Deeks, questions in her eyes but a nurse chose that moment to pop into the room. "Excuse me? Mr. Deeks, may I speak with you for a moment?"

"Yeah, sure," Deeks stood. "Nell, do you mind…?"

"I'll stay with her," Nell promised.

Deeks stepped into the hallway and Nell took his place by Kensi's bedside. She looked thin and gaunt, and it was only the beeping of the heart monitor nearby that assured Nell, she was still with them.

Tentatively she put her hand over Kensi's. Her skin was warm; another reassurance that life flowed through her yet. Nell swallowed. "Hey, Kens. It's Nell. I've been uh…I've been babysitting your partner. He's kind of a handful."

The thought brought a smile to Nell's face but it faded as she looked at Kensi's still form. "You're missing out on all the good stuff right now. I mean, not good. Granger looks like he's about to punch somebody. And Hetty's gone again. But, I guess you already know that because Deeks has probably told you."

Nell found herself blinking back her tears. "He loves you so much Kens. You've got to wake up soon, all right? He needs you. We all do."

Deeks returned, his eyes weary. "Everything okay?" Nell asked.

"Yeah, I mean, no but, she's still stable," Deeks sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "The nurse just wanted to let me know they might run some more tests in the morning." He took a breath. "Listen, don't uh, don't tell anybody about the ring okay? I haven't really gotten to ask her so…"

Nell shook her head. "I won't say anything."

"Thanks."

Nell's heart ached for him. "Deeks, do you want me to stay? You could go get a cup of coffee or something."

"No," Deeks shook his head. "I want to be with her. When I'm with her I know…that she's all right."

She understood. "I guess I'll see you tomorrow then."

Deeks hugged her. "Thanks for coming, Nell."

"Of course," she pulled back and reached down to squeeze Kensi's hand. "Bye Kens." She hesitated and then leaned close, dropping her voice so only Kensi could hear. "I'll keep him safe for you."

It was a promise. She would do everything she could to make sure they got a chance at a happy ending. They deserved that much.

* * *

A/N: I need Kensi to wake up soon. Like so bad. In case you couldn't tell...leave your love in the reviews!


End file.
